


Fun in the Hidden Leaf

by Futa_Fairy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futa_Fairy/pseuds/Futa_Fairy
Summary: Let's see what happens when the girls of Konoha get together for some relaxation over the weekend! (Sakura X Ino),(Anko X Ino X Sakura),(Tsunade x Kurenai),(Naruko x Hinata),(Naruko x Sakura), WARNING story contains futa/yuri/futanari and fem naruto. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts should be in bold but, I can't seem to put them in bold on the site. May be hard to identify; sorry about that.

It was night time in Konoha and nearly all the female kunoichi were making their way to the hot springs. They all decided that after Naruko finally got back they should all enjoy a weekend at the newly refurbished hot springs! Sakura was making her way through the town thinking nothing but envious thoughts about Hinata.

"Hinata thinks she is so cute." Sakura mumbled as she continued to walk down the somewhat empty streets.

"Just cause she has huge freaking tits and a nice ass! Well, tonight is the night I can show Naruko that I at least have a better butt than hers!

And true to Sakura's words, her ass was amazing all the training with Tsunade and her envy toward Hinata drove her to develop this great ass. It was probably the best bubble butt in all of Konoha but, with everyone off training in hopes of not falling too far behind Naruko, no one really saw each other that much over these three years. Sakura skipped her way to the hot springs with a slightly naughty grin across her face.

In the hot springs some of the girls were already there and enjoying the bath. You were supposed to be naked in the bath, however, most of the female Kunoichi didn't feel comfortable stripping down in the bath. Since Konoha did have a decently large futanari population. And by order of the Hokage, the names of the futas weren't supposed to be common knowledge.

"Come on Ino and Kurenai!" shouted Tenten

"Calm down Tenten, we are still missing some girls no need to rush the relaxation," said Ino

"Doesn't rushing defeat the purpose of us coming here to relax in the first place Tenten?" replied Kurenai

The hot springs were starting to fill up with gorgeous women. Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, and Anko were all there. And Hinata and Tsunade just walked into the locker rooms. Shortly followed by Sakura and no one knew when Naruko was getting there. Most of them assumed sometime over the weekend.

Now Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura were all changing in the locker room, Tsunade was the first to remove her clothes, they were the traditional ones she always wears. Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't watching Tsunade undress. It was a beautiful sight. Tsunade was now in just a bra and panties and the bra was barely containing her ample bosom. Sakura looked on in envy at the well-endowed Tsunade. She looked down at her own breasts and groped them. Sakura had matured from the flat-chested girl she once was into a solid C-cup but compared to Tsunade's amazing rack she couldn't help but feel flat chested all over again.

"Man, those things are huge… I wonder what size bra Tsunade wears." 

Then Sakura felt a strain in her ninja tights. "Oh no, not now, I'm not going to be able to change with this."

As Sakura tried to control the bulge under her cloths—Hinata began to change out of her top. She was still very shy about her body but, Tsunade couldn't help but notice her development into a woman.  
"Wow Hinata, you sure have grown a lot huh?" joked Tsunade

"Oh…well… umm" mumbled Hinata

"Oh come now, don't be shy!"

Tsunade reached for Hinata's bra and groped her large boobs. Tsunade definitely had a few to drink before she came here. The smell of cheap sake was on her breath. Hinata blushed at the women forwardness and groping.

"Wow, these almost as big as mine aren't they? Say… what size bra do you wear Hinata?" asked a slightly drunk Tsunade

"Umm, I wear an E-cup Miss Tsunade." replied a tentative Hinata

"Wow, you really have grown, that's just one cup size below me!"

Sakura was having a really hard time trying to get rid of her boner with Tsunade groping Hinata's bare bust in nothing but a bra that barely worked. She was so worked up she headed into the stall to change. Tsunade and Hinata finished putting on their swimsuits and went to the hot springs with the rest of the girls.

All the younger girls couldn't help but be a little jealous of Hinata. Even Ino was a little mad but not as much she had the biggest bust after Hinata with her plump DD-cup breasts. Tenten was only a B-cup and had the smallest bust out of the young girls there. She did have an amazing ass though not as good and Sakura's or Hinata's but, it was nice and firm. Kurenai was the only other girl there with the same bust as Tsunade at a massive F-cup. They both had plump big asses. They were both very well-endowed.

The girls were all discussing trivial things except for Ino and Sakura; Sakura, who had finally come out of the locker room sporting a one-piece. Also had a towel wrapped around her waist. Ino was the only girl there who knew about Sakura's "condition" since they were close friends in childhood.

"So has that piece of meat grown as much as that big ass of yours Sakura? Ino said seductively

"Jeez, don't be so forward here, plus what if the other girls hear you?" whispered Sakura

"Oh calm down, I bet there are other girls like you here." Ino said this while removing her bikini top exposing her large breasts.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting you hard billboard brow"

Ino then started groping her own boobs in front of Sakura. She leaned in for a kiss and was meant with Sakura's warm lips. Ino then started to grab Sakura's breasts, squeezing them. Sakura soon did the same with Ino's, she greatly enjoyed grabbing and squeezing Ino's breasts together. She then started to pull on her nipples, this caused Ino to let out a hot as all hell moan.

"Looks like someone is happy" said Ino as she pulled off Sakura's towel

"Very nice, you've done some growing over the years.

Ino then proceeded to pull Sakura's cock out of her one-piece exposing it to the warm air of the hot springs. Sakura's then flaccid penis inflated to an 8.5 in long cock, it was pretty thick too. Her girl cock was covered in veins and had a pink hue at the tip. Sakura balls were about the normal size for a futa which are slightly bigger than most guys.

"Yum" is all Ino said as she licked her lips. Ino began licking the tip and wasted no time starting to deep throat it.

"Oh shit!"

Sakura couldn't believe how good Ino was at deep throating.

"Looks like someone has been a naughty girl over these last three years" said Sakura with a grin.

Sakura's word were true Ino was a futa hunter, she loved finding new futas and having them fuck her senseless.

"Oh Ino, I'm close!" moaned Sakura as she felt her cum boil at the base of her cock. She grabbed the back of Ino's head and pulled her deep onto her cock.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Sakura grunted as she climaxes into Ino's warm throat.

Stream after stream of thick hot cum poured down Ino's throat, nonetheless, Sakura pulled her still hard cock out of Ino's abused mouth. Ino also climaxed from this causing fluids to flow out of her snatch like a river.

"Wow, I can't believe I came from that." said Ino in relief

"Now it's time for round two!" replied Sakura as she grabbed Ino by her waist placed her face up on the ground. All the while Ino's breasts were bouncing with every little movement.

"Fuck me." Those were Ino's sole words as Sakura lined up her cock at Ino's entrance. Sakura then started to penetrate the entrance of Ino's wet pussy.

"Shit, you're tight!" Sakura grunted as she had trouble forcing the first half of her cock in Ino's tight snatch.

"Oh you're so big Sakura! I love your big cock! You're filling me out so well!" Ino said as her eyes rolled back in her head with each inch of thick cock Sakura forced in her. Then with Sakura's monster strength that she learned training with Tsunade, she went balls deep in Ino.

"Oh! Oh! I'm cumming!" screamed Ino, Sakura quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, you want the whole world to know we're fucking?" said Sakura in a somewhat stern voice.

Sakura continued to plow Ino's tight, wet pussy. It seemed like with each full stroke Sakura did—Ino came as soon as Sakura's balls slapped against her. Sakura then grabbed Ino and stood up with her cock still in her. Using gravity and her monster strength Sakura keeps ramming herself deep into Ino with every thrust.

"Ahh! Ahh! I'm about to come Ino!"

"Let's come to together!" said Ino in Sakura ear.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison as Sakura unloaded more of her thick sperm in Ino's womb. As Sakura pulled her cock out of Ino sperm leaked out of Ino's sex ravaged snatch.

"Wow, that was the best sex I've ever had" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear

"You were great too Ino." replied Sakura.

Both the girls laid there on the floor gasping for air. They needed time to recuperate after exerting themselves to such an extent.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Ino both came down from their climaxes, the young girls were exhausted from pleasuring their sexual desires. Cum was leaking out of Ino's abused pussy. It seemed as if the mist in the hot springs had gotten even thicker since the two kunoichis had climaxed together. They lost sight of the other girls however, the other girl's laughter and voices could be heard.

"Well, look what we have here." said an ominous voice in the background.

"Umm, Sakura did you hear that?" asked a paranoid Ino but, as she looked over towards Sakura she noticed the girl had passed out.

"You gotta be joking…" Ino couldn't believe Sakura actually passed out from that. However, that was the least of her worries as she heard the footsteps of this stranger draw nearer with every passing second.

"I would expect this lewd act from you Ino but, I would never have guessed Sakura." said the stranger as she drew near.

"Umm, just what do you want from us?!" Ino frantically said in reply.

"I just want to have some fun too!" giggled the mystery women. "I know you love some good girl cock Ino."

Ino could start to make out some features on the women walking toward her. She had a curvy figure and from what Ino could see purplish hair.

"Anko?!, I..uhh…almost forgot you were here." Ino said flustered.

"Well, I'm sure you won't forget this." as Anko said this she removed her bikini top and bottom and pull out her limp girl cock.

"What?! You-you're one too?" Ino couldn't believe it, she reached out and started to rub Anko's soft cock bringing life into it. Anko bit her lip and fondled her boobs as Ino kept rubbing life into her lower member. The women's breasts were quite large; about the same size as Ino's if not the same.

"Oh ya, that feels nice." moaned a lustful Anko. Her cock began to swell at the attention it was receiving. Anko could see it on Ino's face, the reaction she always loved to see when someone saw her cock reach a full erection. It was priceless to her, the face of shock and anticipation. That's exactly the face Ino had too when she took her hands away from jerking Anko's girl cock to cover her mouth.

"This cock belongs on a horse! How do you hide this in your pants?!" said Ino as she became increasingly horny at the sight of this cock.

"Just how big is it, Anko?"

"Bout 10 inches, but it's the girth that makes it look so big." replied a cocky Anko.

"It's as thick as my forearm!" grant it, Ino didn't have that big of forearms but that's still one big cock! Ino couldn't believe she never heard anything about Anko. Since she had to have one of the biggest cocks in the village.

"Well get to work on my meat girl." Anko said somewhat impatiently. Ino did just that she wrapped Anko's cock in her bountiful bosom and squeezed her boobs around it. Rubbing her breasts up and down the older women's large rod.

"It feels so thick between my boobs" moaned Ino, she was in heat now for sure. Her pussy was practically dripping. She started to lick the tip as it popped up between her breasts.

"Oh! Oh! Ya, that feels good." Anko started moaning erotically. Anko put her hand on the back of Ino's blonde hair, nudging her to deep throat her cock. Ino stopped giving Anko her boob-job and looked up at the violet haired girl and her flawless pale white skin. She couldn't help but noticed how well toned Anko's body was, certainly from all the years of being a shinobi.

"Anko, I'm not sure I can take it." said Ino in a quiet, unconfident tone.

"Yes, you can Ino… you're amazing." replied Anko while caressing the younger girls cheek.

And that was just the confidence boost Ino needed. She licked up and down Anko's long, hard veiny cock; lubing it up. She fondled Anko's kiwi sized balls while licking all around the cock. Then Ino went deep onto Anko's thick cock without hesitation.  
"Mhmm…mhm…mhmm" is all that could be heard from Ino with the occasional *slurp*.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying themselves. Take more of it!" replied Anko sharply as she grabbed Ino and forced her nearly all the way down her cock. Ino came on the spot. Her pussy was dripping and the orgasm sent shockwaves pulsating through her whole body.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!... Man, that orgasm was great but, why do people keep forcing their cocks down my throat!?" Ino thought to herself.

"Ah! Oh! Yes! I'm almost there Ino!" Anko said while still keeping Ino from letting up too much. Ino could tell Anko was getting ready to blow a huge load down her throat. Her cock was twitching and her balls were swelling. Ino just kept bobbing her head and pretty pink lips up and down the jonins lower member.

"Ah! Here it comes Ino! Ahh!" Anko muffled her yell as she climax. Her cum wasn't as thick as Sakura but she came just as much if not more!

"Mhhmm…mhm" is all that could be heard of Ino's subdued climax as she struggled to keep swallowing the constant flow of sperm pouring into the back of her throat.

Anko, who as standing up the entire time, fell backward as her legs lost balance at her orgasm. Causing her massive cock to slide out of Ino's throat with and audible *pop*. As Anko's cock slide out of Ino's throat the busty blonde girl also fell back onto the warm decorative stone floor of the hot springs.

"Ino, you really are amazing at blowjobs! Now, are you ready for round two?" Anko said rather exotically. Ino replied silently by simply getting on all fours and seductively shaking her shapely ass in the air. Any limpness that the orgasm caused Anko was gone at the sight of Ino shaking her ass in the air. You could see her bosom swinging like pendulums and her milky white skin was flawless. The moonlight seemed to cover Ino in an angelic hue. All this to say all 10 inches of Anko was rock hard, her cock was standing at a 45-degree angle in the air ready to go.

Anko could feel her heart beat in anticipation. She got on her knees and rubbed her cock against Ino's soaked snatch. Anko wanted to tease Ino a bit but she also knew the juices leaking from her pussy would make excellent lube.

"Here I come Ino, I hope you're ready for my anaconda." whispered Anko in Ino's ear. Anko grabbed Ino by her hips and lined up her cock at the dripping entrance.

"Arghhh! Ugh!... You're still so tight Ino, I would've thought Sakura stretched you out a bit." said a struggling Anko. Anko gave a strong thrust and pushed a few inches into Ino. Instantly the walls of Ino's pussy began to tighten and seemed to be sucking Anko's monster in.

"Ahh! Ahh! Anko I can't believe how thick you are! Keep stretching me out!" yelled Ino while struggle to keep her composure. Anko was having a hard time not blowing prematurely with how good Ino's pussy was. She thrust till she was almost all the way in Ino then she pulled out and started to move like a piston. The friction and heat alone were enough to make Ino cum over and over.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! I'm cumming again Anko Sensei!" Ino screamed as she climaxed. Anko would have been concerned about other girls hearing but Ino's pussy was just too good to care.

"Ugh, Ugh, You know Ino a shinobi shouldn't be so lewd. You cum too easily" Anko chuckled as she continued to move her cock like a piston.

"Ahh! No, don't say that Anko, it's just your big cock is just too good!" replied a lecherous Ino.

As all this was going on the once passed out Sakura was coming to.

"Ugh… Did I really pass out from having sex with Ino?" a confused Sakura thought to herself. As Sakura slowly came to, she was stunned to see Anko and Ino having some straight up, wet; shameless sex right in front of her. Her girl cock quickly stood at attention ready to go again.

"Hey Anko, is there room for one more?" asked Sakura with lust in her eyes.

"Oh you're awake ehh Sakura? Sure, I know Ino won't mind." replied Anko as she slides her anaconda out of Ino's snatch. Sakura's eyes widen as she saw the equipment Anko had.

"Whoa! That's one huge cock Anko." said a somewhat envious Sakura as she looked down at her own member.

"Why thank you, looks like you got some nice meat yourself." Anko said with a lustful smile. She then laid on the floor and Ino got up to ride her. Ino was slowly descending onto the monster cock of the older women. You could see it in her face that she was still adjusting to the girth of the violet haired jonin. Then Anko having lost patience with Ino grabbed her hips and brought her all the way down on her girl cock. Ino climaxed yet again the juices squirted out from her pussy onto the base of Anko's submerged cock.

"Sorry, did that sting?" Anko joked with a naughty smirked.

Sakura thought this seemed like a good time to join in the action. She was off to the side just jerking off to the sight of Ino slowly sliding down Anko's thick member but, now she was lining up her cock with Ino's ass. She probed at the entrance to Ino's ass.

"Whoaa, hold up you're not sticking another big cock in me. I can barely handle this one!" Ino said frantically. "I'll be happy to…Ahh!...to blow you Sakura!"

Sakura, however, was not willing to bargain. She forced all 8.5 inches of her girl cock into Ino's ass.

"Ahh! Two big, thick cocks inside me is just too much!" Ino screamed as both Anko and Sakura started thrusting into Ino's over stimulated pussy and ass. Anko over her hands from Ino's hips to her ass and thoroughly enjoyed grabbing it. She even spanked her a couple times. Sakura on the other hand bend over Ino's back and reach under her arms to fondle and grope her DD-cup boobs. Sakura was squeezing them, pulling at them, and doing everything else you can imagine. She then starts to tug at her nipples and play with them.

"Ahh! Ahh! I'm cumming again! I'm cumming again!" yelled a climaxing Ino

"Ahh Yes! I'm cumming too!" screamed Anko

"Ugh! Ugh! Ahh! Let's cum together!" moaned Sakura, as all three of them climaxed. Anko and Sakura both pulled out and sprayed rope after rope of thick hot cum all over Ino's face, boobs, and ass.

"Wow, Ino you might hook-up in the hidden leaf! I'll be sure to tell all the futa girls I know" said Anko with a wink, as she walked off into the steam of the hot springs.

"Ino, you're amazing… let's go back into the locker rooms and clean up before someone sees you covered in cum." said Sakura in a compassionate voice. Sakura then put a towel over Ino.

"Thanks, Sakura, you're pretty amazing too, you really know how to use that cock." replied a thankful Ino as they began to walked into the steam toward the locker room.

"Soo… Ino… Who was better me or Anko?" asked an overly competitive Sakura

"Really?... really Sakura?" replied an unamused Ino as she began to walk fast away from Sakura.

"Aww come on, don't be like that!" said Sakura as she chased Ino into the lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

Though the action between Ino and Sakura had cooled down, it was just getting started in other parts of the steam and sex filled hot springs. In a different corner of the hot springs, two mature women were secretly breaking away from the group (or what was left of the group). Kurenai led a still tipsy Tsunade by the hand to an uninhabited corner of the hot springs.

"Uhh, where are you taking me Kurenai? We kinda ditched Tenten and Hinata back there ya know." asked a slightly confused Tsunade.

"Oh don't worry about that Lady Hokage, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately and I just want to help you relax is all." answered a lewd grinning Kurenai.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that! After all we all did come here to relax isn't that right?"

"Hehe, we certainly did Tsunade." giggled Kurenai, "I just hope the rumors are true about you, Miss Tsunade."

As Kurenai led Tsunade through the hot springs the lady couldn't help but noticed the Hokage's stellar body. Tsunade was wearing a black bikini, the top of the bikini was made of a silky looking material and came together in the middle to form a little bow. The bottom of her bikini was the same as most bikini bottoms with the exception of the two bows on each side of her hips. All three bows were a sapphire blue to complement the silk black bikini.

But what Kurenai really was impressive by if the unreal amount of cleavage Tsunade had going on! The bikini was squeezing her massive breasts tight together. Not only that but they were bouncing and jiggling around with each subtle movement the blonde bombshell made. And add the fact that her plump rear end was practically eating those bikini bottoms and you have an insta-boner formula, which would work on futa's and guys alike. Hell, it might even turn some straight girls on too.

"Hmm it doesn't look like she is packing much in those bikini bottoms but, I won't believe the rumors are too good to be true." Kurenai thought to herself as she pondered the validity of her informant.

Tsunade couldn't help but check out Kurenai's tight body. Since Kurenai was in front it gave Tsunade a great view of her majestic butt as it swung from left to right and seemed to bounce up and down in a hypnotizing trance. The younger kunoichi had a better butt than Tsunade even if she didn't want to admit it, a large, firm bum all in one! Kurenai was in a sexy crimson two-piece bikini that matched the women's eyes perfectly. Her bottom did little to cover her well-shaped ass and her top did all it could to contain her massive bust. However, her boobs were looking ready to burst free of their constraints at any moment.

"Wow, Kurenai sure has an amazing body. Look at that ass! And her breasts are as big as mine. I'm glad I cast that sealing jutsu before I came here."

Both women were becoming drunk off one another's body and the result could surely only end in one way. Sex. As they neared the destination Kurenai had in mind, Tsunade couldn't help feel there was something rather… sensual about it. They were in a far corner of the hot springs and there was a small waterfall. Some red candles burning on the decorative stone that surrounded the waterfall as well as some floating in the lily pads. Between the long distance, crashing of the waterfall, and the noise the other girls were causing themselves no one would hear the two in this secluded area.

"Wow, Kurenai this is a beautiful spot of the hot springs. It's rather sensual though… don't you think?" asked Tsunade as she turned toward the girl and leaned down a bit so her breasts hung low. She pushed them out a bit with her arm that she had placed under it. A strand of her golden blonde hair slide in front of her glaring eye.

"Well, I thought you might need such a spot to… relax." Replied Kurenai as she bent over the side of the hot springs poking out her big ass and even wagging it a bit at Tsunade. She then walked seductively over to the waterfall and entered it halfway. I say halfway cause while her body was behind it, her huge breasts were on the other side of it. With the water from the waterfall cascading down over them.

Then Kurenai's hands came out from behind the waterfall and cupped her large mounds, lightly squeezing them. Kurenai this slowly came out from behind the waterfall. Her black hair wet and down to her mid back. Those crimson eyes with the moonlight hitting them just right were staring at Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade, I know you want me, just stop hiding it."

"Wait, how does she know?! Where did she find this out?" thought Tsunade, as she was still pondering how Kurenai could have figured out her not so little secret, the red-eyed shinobi snuck up behind the still shocked women.

"Wow, these feel amazing, so firm yet so soft." Stated Kurenai as she groped Tsunade's massive bust from behind. She was squeezing them together in a circular motion. All the while planting soft butterfly kiss on her neck. This act caused the blonde women's hair to stand on end and for her nipples to get hard.

"See Lady Tsunade, just relax." Kurenai whispered in her ear as she moved her hand under the already filled bikini top pinching one of Tsunade's nipples earning a soft moan. While the other hand was making its way in the front of Tsunade's bikini bottom. It brushed against what seemed to be a paper covering her wear a cock should be according to Kurenai's intel. The paper, unbeknownst to Kurenai, had a sealing formula on it. However, the jonin was intuitive enough to figure that much out.

"Ahh that makes sense, so you've sealed your cock to be able to enjoy coming to the hot springs. Makes it a lot easier to stare at all the young sexy women without worrying about pitching a tent doesn't it?" said a Kurenai in a slightly judging way.

"No no, it's not like that! I-uhh-I just wanted to wear my bikini to this." replied a very aroused Tsunade.

"Well I want to see it, break the seal Tsunade."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

And with that, Tsunade removed her bottoms and released the seal. A large cloud of smoke appeared around her lower area. Nonetheless, when the cloud slowly disappeared a thick, long flaccid girl cock appeared complemented by the apple sized balls that hung below. Tsunade's cock was about 6 inches only flaccid. Tsunade now feeling a bit embarrassed sunk into the water. She sat down in a little cove of the hot springs.

"Where did Kurenai go? She was right behind me a minute ago." Tsunade asked, "Ohh, Ahh!" Kurenai was under the water giving Tsunade an underwater blowjob.

"Well, someone is-Ohh-is feeling adventurous tonight." moaned Tsunade as she put her arms around a rock and stretched out while getting her inflating cock sucked.

As Kurenai began to suck and stroke, blood began to rush into Tsunade's girl cock. Kurenai soon came up gasping for air. Her face in shock, awe, and wonder. Tsunade's once 6 inch, soft, flaccid cock was now growing at an alarming rate. It rose out of the water like a mighty anaconda ready to eat its prey. When it had finally stopped growing it was a colossal 14 inches long and twice as thick as a normal futa cock! It stood proud like a flagpole towering above the water.

"Well Kurenai, this is what you wanted, so come and suck the Hokage's cock." Tsunade commanded in a somewhat seductive manner.

"With pleaser Hokage" said Kurenai who appeared to be in trance of some sort. No doubt from her lust and this massive cock in front of her. Kurenai slides her breasts down over the cock, since her bikini was still on, she proceeded to bounce her big jugs up and down the pole. Each bounce of her jiggling breasts ended in a slapping noise from hitting Tsunade's pelvis. Kurenai was also licking up, down and around that monster of cock lubing it up.

"My god, her cock feels like a baseball bat between my breasts!" Kurenai thought to herself as her boob-job was getting more intense.

"Ohh! Ohh! Kurenai you're squeezing me so tight with those melons of yours." moaned Tsunade.

Now Kurenai was sucking the tip of Tsunade's thick cock. Her cock began to switch under all the stimulation and started tugging at the brunette's sexy red bikini top. Sure enough, it snapped! Kurenai's massive pale orbs fell free of their restraints and bounced around wildly, smacking all over the blonde women's throbbing cock.

"Mmm, those look tasty." whispered Tsunade as she leaned forward to suck on the ample bosom of the brunette.

"Ohh! Ohh!, Tsunade don't suck on them so hard." moaned Kurenai in reply. As Kurenai went back to sucking on the tip of Tsunade's cock it to have gotten even thicker! Though with it already being so thick it was hard to tell.

"Is this nympho getting even bigger?! I'm not sure my pussy can take this monster cock."

It appeared Tsunade was done playing games and she stood up and removed her top exposing her unreal bust too. She swiftly tore off Kurenai's bottoms, her glistening sex turned Tsunade on even more. The two quickly moved to a shallow part of the hot springs mimicking a beach shore. Kurenai laid down on her back as Tsunade began licking the younger girl's pussy while giving herself a boob-job with those large boobs of her own. Kurenai was clearing feeling Tsunade's expert tongue as she was squirming. She then groped, fondled and squeezed her own boobs unable to handle the stimulation her wet snatch was receiving.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Tsunade I'm about to climax!" screamed the brunette in ecstasy. Her tight snatch was flowing like the waterfall behind them.

"I think that should be enough lube." Said Tsunade with a smirked, she was letting all the juices run onto her throbbing cock. She then lined up that monster of hers with Kurenai's entrance. She began prodding at the dripping entrance.

"Go easy on me Tsunade." Whimpered Kurenai, as she was beginning to feel nervous with such a monster preparing to ravage her insides.

"Easy on you? Haha, like hell I will!" roared the lust possessed Hokage. She plowed deep into Kurenai's pussy, causing, even more, juices to be squirted out. Kurenai's eyes were wide open in agony and ecstasy.

"Ahh! My god! Tsunade your big fat cock is tearing me in half!" screamed Kurenai.

"Ugh, ugh, well you are pretty-ugh-tight Kurenai." grunted Tsunade.

Tsunade then with more than half of her cock in Kurenai's wet snatch pulled out and shoved her thick Senju cock all the way into Kurenai.

"Ahh! Shit! I'm cumming Lady Tsunade! I'm cumming all over this monster cock of yours!" moaned a rather lewd Kurenai. Tsunade was a little taken back by how lewd Kurenai had gotten but her pussy was so good she quickly disregarded the notion.

With Kurenai having cum yet again, juices were now in abundance for Tsunade to use as she began to ram herself balls deep into Kurenai every time. She would pull nearly all the way out and then slam all 14 inches of her thick throbbing cock into Kurenai. The brunette's moan and arching voice were turning Tsunade on, to say the least. With each couple moans, it felt like Tsunade was getting thicker and thicker inside Kurenai. No doubt from how turned on she was getting.

"Ohh! Ahh! Yes! Tsunade is fucking me so good! I can see her massive cock's outline on my stomach she's so big!"

Kurenai's word were true each time Tsunade fully entered Kurenai you could see the thick long cock's outline on the brunettes pale skin.

"I can't believe I'm having sex with the legendary Tsunade! This is so hot."

It really was hot, Tsunade was slamming herself deep into Kurenai every second. Her big breasts bouncing up and down, blonde hair flowing, her big ass jiggling with each thrust. And that was just one of the sexy ladies in this sensual fucking. Kurenai was just as hot to watch. The outline of a thick cock on her toned stomach, her massive orbs bouncing up and down with each strong thrust Tsunade gave. Her voice was that of an angel in pure ecstasy with its glorious moans and screams.

Tsunade then leaned in for a kiss and was meant with the eager ones of Kurenai. She was still pounding the girl quite hard. Their huge boobs were now squished together—their nipples her rubbing and sliding around each other since their boobs were covered in sweat from having sex and water from the hot springs. Tsunade's hands were still latched onto Kurenai's hips to give her leverage to continue to plow the eyed-shinobi with her monstrous strength. Kurenai's hand had over onto Tsunade's back further embracing the kiss. However, Tsunade soon broke the kiss and slightly lifted Kurenai off the ground, now only pulling halfway out between strokes Tsunade was moving like a piston with great speed.

"Ohh! Oh! Tsunade! Yes!" shouted Kurenai.

It was clear that Tsunade had reached her limit, her cock began to swell once more, along with her balls that were now a bit bigger than Anko's. Then Tsunade's piston fucking slowed down and she gave a few long powerful thrusts into Kurenai's wet snatch. Both the girls' breasts bounced with each powerful thrust. Tsunade's big ass bounced as well.

"Give it to me Tsunade!" demanded Kurenai as she wrapped her legs around Tsunade's ass on the last strong thrust the Hokage gave.

"Ahh! I'm cumming!" the two girls shouted together.

And Tsunade wasn't kidding either, she loaded a massive load of cum into Kurenai, rope after rope of thick steaming hot cum poured into the women's womb.

"Oh, Tsunade I didn't know you could cum so much!" Kurenai said in shock, and that shock only increased as her stomach began to expand at the large volumes of cum entering her.

"Oh! My god! Tsunade pull out stop cumming inside me!" pleaded Kurenai but to no avail. Tsunade's cock kept unloading into the women. Then when the pressure built up was too high sperm began to ooze out of her pussy with Tsunade's cock still in it.

"Ohh, I think I-I'm cumming again!" moaned out Kurenai.

"My, my climaxing from being filled up, you would be so lewd Kurenai." said Tsunade with a chuckle as she finally pulled her increasingly limp cock out of Kurenai. The snatch of the abused Kurenai began to pump the substantial amount of cum out of her body and into the shallows of the hot spring. The two women laid there exhausted unable to move and now unable to speak as the adrenaline had worn off and the fatigue had set in.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an eventful night so far at the Konoha hot springs. You could almost smell the lust in the air as these sexy women of the leaf gave into their selfish desires. Tsunade and Kurenai were both still passed out from their wild sex; the two were fairly far away from the others in the hot springs. Sakura had followed Ino into the women's locker room, Ino had hoped to clean herself up.

Hinata and Tenten were left to themselves when Tsunade and Kurenai left on their little adventure. Tenten was kinda weirding out Hinata, what with her awkward questions and envious glaring at the busty Hyuga. So Hinata eventually thought up an excuse to leave.

"Phew, I'm sure glad to get away from Tenten. She was acting all strange." muttered Hinata as she walked toward the locker room.

Her large breasts were bouncing and jiggling with every subtle step and movement. Her big round ass tossing and turning in that bikini bottom, the lavender bottom struggling to contain that big firm ass of hers. And the same went for her bikini top. It did all it could to restrain the pale skinned Hyuga's boobs but, Hinata's breasts looked ready to break free. She was showing tremendous cleavage not because she wanted to but because it was just plain hard to find cute bikini's that could hold her massive bust.

"Hmm, I think I'll go take a quick shower before Naruko gets here." thought Hinata

The lavender eyed girl waltzed into the locker room she heard the voices of Ino and Sakura but didn't pay them much attention. She walked to the furthest shower from the other two girls and turned on the shower before beginning to strip.

"Wow, I would be kinda embarrassed if Naruko saw me in this. My breasts are so big and unsightly. I think I'll grab a different bikini when I leave the shower."

While thinking about switching bikini Hinata started to strip down to go in the shower. She slowly untied her bikini and let her immense E-cup boobs bounce freely in the moist air. She cupped them and did a little back stretch. Then she slides out of her bottom that her ass was pretty much eating. She had a nicely shaven sex and her figure apart from her most noticeable assets was great too. She wasn't as muscular as Sakura and was a bit more full figured that Ino. But good lawd she had an hourglass figure if you've ever saw one.

As Hinata walked into the shower she couldn't help but think of how Naruko has changed over the years.

"I wonder if Naruko has changed as much as everyone else here. I wonder if…"

Hinata's thoughts began to get her aroused. She was one of the few people in the village that knew of Naruko's condition. She had used her byakugan on the golden blonde girl many times in their childhood.

Hinata had always been somewhat attracted to the Jinchūriki girl. It was something about her bold and confident attitude that keep drawing the pale skinned Hyuga. But when Hinata used her byakugan on the girl and saw the not so girly package she had… let's just say it peaked her interest even more.

"Oh, I mustn't think such crude things about Naruko."

Hinata began caressing her breasts, her nipples became hard all the while the woman's sweet sex began to get wetter and wetter with every thought. Hinata's hand began to wander lower and lower on her body till she reached her dripping pussy. She couldn't control herself anymore, this was a side of Hinata that rarely ever came out. She began to finger herself and stimulate her clit. She tried her best to muffle her moans of pleasure.

As the raven-haired girl was busy pleasuring herself a certain golden blonde haired kunoichi had just arrived back from her vigorous training. That's right Naruko has arrived! Ino and Sakura were making out again when they heard someone else enter the women's locker room. They knew it could only have been one person to enter at this late hour.

"God… is..is that? Naruko!?" whispered Sakura shockingly

"Wow, she's really changed…" replied Ino

"That orange and black jacket she wore before she left… it was a normal jacket back then.. but now it doesn't even cover her stomach Ino!"

"Well duh, just look at how much bigger her breasts have gotten. Those are huge! I bet there as big as Hinata's! Wow, and look at her butt… it's just so... so perfect! Big, round and juicy. Just like yours." Ino whispered as she grasped Sakura's ass.

Once Ino had grasped Sakura's ass they two quickly returned to their make out session. Naruko began to undress, she was still quite sweaty and dirty from her trip. She unzipped her jacket causing her boobs to spill out from their previous containment. Ino was right Naruko's breasts were nearly as big as Hinata probably a DDD pretty much the same size as Hinata. She then slid her shorts off. Her bubble butt jiggled with every tug of her shorts till she finally removed and discarded them.

Naruko fully naked was a sight to behold. The slender girl turned woman had decently tanned skin from her constant training. She must have trained in a bra and shorts because that's the type of tan line Naruko had. She normally had her hair up in two long pigtails but today she was wearing it down. It was a bit curly and looked gorgeous as it ran down her smooth, angelic face and in the back in flowed till it was at her lower back. She was very fit, she had tone abs and strong thighs. And of course… her large, thick package that hung freely in the air.

"Hmm, I should probably take a shower before I go meet the others, wouldn't want them to think I'm still a bit of a slob, Hehe." said Naruko has she lightly skipped toward the showers, her boobs, and ass bouncing along with her.

As she continued on her way to a shower she heard someone lightly moaning, she senses were very sharp from the training and was sure it was Hinata. Naruko walked toward the strange sounds and could definitely smell Hinata. The Jinchūriki inched forward not wanting to startle Hinata.

"Ohh, Oh sweet Naruko…" Hinata moaned in bliss.

"What the hell? Is she..is she masturbating to me?!"

Naruko was flattered but didn't know that Hinata felt this way about her.

"Ohh, give me that Uzumaki cock." moaned Hinata ever so quietly.

"What the hell?! How…how does she know my penis?"

Naruko had gone her whole life thinking that she was the only women on her kind, the only futanari. The busty blonde also thought she was the only one who knew about her condition since both her mother and father died.

Naruko inched closer to the shower curtain. She pulled back a small portion of the shower curtain and watched as Hinata fingered herself to the thought of Naruko and her girl cock. Naruko could feel a strange feeling in her loins. She hadn't really stimulated the male part of her throughout her entire life. However, as lust poured into her from the sight of Hinata naked, glistening wet in the shower masturbating to her—the blonde was finally going to give into her sexual desires. As Naruko watched on, her left hand began to grope her breast with the occasional tug on her nipple; while her right hand started cupping her balls and stimulating her ever growing futa cock.

Hinata's thoughts were becoming lewder by the second. She was thinking about all the things she would want to do to Naruko and all the things she would want Naruko to do to her. The busty Hyuga was envisioning herself in control for once, taking charge. She was dripping wet from thinking about forcing Naruko's extra member deep into her and riding it till Naruko's orgasm. She was wondering her Naruko would take a liking to her large, perky breasts or grab and play with her big, round ass. She also wondered how much bigger in every department Naruko had gotten over the past few years.

Meanwhile, Naruko was doing the same thing. She was envisioning Hinata's large breasts wrapped around or cock. Her mind quickly switched to Hinata's sexy milk-white feet touching her hard as iron dick. The Jinchūriki's mind was everywhere, next she was thinking about her firm ass and sliding her dick in-between her butt cheeks. The thoughts kept flooding in till she couldn't take it anymore… she wanted no, she needed Hinata.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this… oh, I hope Hinata doesn't freak out." Naruko thought as she prepared herself to walk into the shower.

With her newly found resolve and mustard up confidence, Naruko slowly and timidly opened the curtain and walked into the surprisingly spacious shower. She closed the curtain behind and threw her eyes upon a shocked, sexy, and lustful Hinata.  
"Na..Na..Naruko?! But when did you get back? How long were you standing out there?... Di..did you hear me?"

Hinata rattled off all these questions in a single moment. The girl was clearly startled and her shyness was being to set in. Naruko didn't say a word, whether she was too scared to and just overcome with lust I'll let you decide but, before the silence continued any longer—she lunged in for a kiss.

Hinata was startled at first but when she realized who she was kissing, she accepted it and more. She began to play with Naruko's tongue as the kiss persisted. The two heavy chested women's tongue were dancing around each other till Hinata eventually pulled away, much to Naruko's dismay.

"I think you'll enjoy this even more Naruko."

Hinata gently pushed Naruko on her back and began to slide her feet up, down, and around Naruko's stiff member. As the foot stimulation increased Hinata could feel the cock's thickness increasing. Feeling every throb and twitch that Naruko's young cock did make Hinata wet.

"Wow… you have definitely grown over the years Naruko sweet."

Hinata was awestruck, it was at this moment that she began to notice all of Naruko's development. Her breasts were full and nearly as large as her own, the woman's bubble butt and thin waist, her long golden hair cascading down her back. Her jaw hit the floor as Hinata gawked at her tan slender legs on up to the colossal futa cock. Naruko's cock was a foot long and as thick as Tsunade's. Her balls were heavy from never orgasming before in her life (that's right she is a virgin). Thick veins ran along her length. It had a slight up curve to it as well. Hinata took her eyes of this glorious cock only to look into Naruko's cerulean eyes, she was so happy that this was finally happening with Naruko.

Refocusing on the long, thick futa cock in front of her, Hinata continued to rub and massage the cock with her delicate feet. While kneading her own breasts with her hands, it was a very lewd scene. Naruko's cock was rock hard and ready to burst, just looking at Hinata in this vulnerable and sexy position almost brought her to the edge.

Hinata picked up the pace of her feet, she could see that Naruko was enjoying herself and wanted to make her feel as good as she possibly could.

"Ahh, Ohh…Hinata, if you don't…ugh… slow down I'm gonna cum!" said Naruko as she moaned and grunted from over stimulation.

Hinata didn't say a word, she kept rubbing her feet all around Naruko's foot long girl cock. She stroked it up and down, swirled her feet around in every which way.

"I can't hold it anymore, Hinataaa!"

Naruko gave a muffled scream as she orgasmed and her precious thick, creamy cum blasted all over Hinata. Her cock was bobbing up and down with each powerful blast of cum. Hinata came as soon as she got hit by Naruko's sweet cum, her pussy squirted out sweet love juice all over the shower floor.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone could have that much backed up sperm." said Hinata

"Hehe, sorry about that, I just haven't done this kind of stuff before." replied an embarrassed Naruko.

Hinata looked down at her body to notice her legs and stomach were covered in a milky glaze of sperm. Some had also made its way onto her magnificent bust and even on her lip. She stared at Naruko while seductively licking the sperm off of her upper lip.

"I think we should take a shower before we continue, don't ya think?" asked Hinata as she slowly got up, making sure to stick her bouncing ass in Naruko's face on the way up.

Naruko, was paralyzed with lust, her body began to move on its own as Hinata was already up and washing the sperm off her milky white body. She came up from behind Hinata and grabbed her breasts with both hands. Kneading them with such intensity, her cock never went limp after that first orgasm. She was still ready to go and Hinata knew this by the thick cock in-between her legs. Naruko's cock was rubbing against Hinata's wet snatch and poking out in front of Hinata. It was strong, Hinata could feel the strength Naruko possessed and how cock strong she was.

Suddenly, Naruko lifted Hinata up by her cock alone and pushed her against the wall of the shower. All the while hot water was pouring down both of the sexy kunoichi. Naruko was still groping her lover's boobs, she then started kissing up and down Hinata's neck and back in quiet a sensual manor. The lust was every growing in Naruko with each passing second of arousal and sexual stimulation.

Naruko then leaned in close to Hinata's ear and whispered, "I love you"

Hinata's nearly lost it, her pussy was practically gushing out love juice when Naruko uttered those words. Her tight sex was just about begging for Naruko's huge girl cock to be inside of it. Naruko stopped groping Hinata and placed her hands firmly on the sexy Hyuga's hips. She lifted Hinata up and hovered her over her throbbing cock. Hinata was taken back by the sheer brawn Naruko had. She placed her hands on the wall in front of her bracing herself for whatever happened next. She wanted to give herself to her lover.

Naruko slowly lowered Hinata onto her cock. She slowly forced her way into Hinata till she felt something break.

"Hinata am... am I your first?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to do this with you Naruko."

"You're my first too, I love you Hinata."

Before Hinata could even say "I love you" back, Naruko thrust nearly half of her cock into Hinata's tight virgin snatch. Some blood began to leak out of Hinata's pussy from her hymen being broken.

"Ahhh!" Hinata screamed in pain and ecstasy.

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" asked a concerned Naruko.

"Yea..yea, I'm good, now fuck me like you said you would."

Naruko was a bit shocked by how lewd Hinata was getting but, it really turned her on even more. She pushed Hinata into the wall even more so her huge boobs were squished against it, and began to thrust harder and deeper with each one.  
"Ohh Naruko! Your cock is so big, it's feeling out every inch of me!"

"Your wet snatch is sucking me in deeper, your so lewd Hinata!"

"No, don't say such things, it's only because I'm with you and your giant futa cock that my pussy is acting this way."

Even though Naruko was very inexperienced at having sex, she was a natural at. She had a great rhythm and her thick cock was more than enough to stimulate all of Hinata's virgin pussy.

Naruko was now going balls deep with each long and hard stroke. She was ramming her cock deep into Hinata her balls slapped against clit and lower stomach. Her hips were slamming into Hinata's plump butt and sending shockwaves throughout her large ass. It was jiggling like crazy, not to mention her boobs looks even bigger while they were being squished against the warm shower wall.

Naruko took her cock nearly all the way out, right when Hinata was about to ask why she stopped, the blonde futa rammed it all the way back in with some Tsunade level strength. Hinata orgasmed right then and there. Her body was convulsing and pussy tightened around the throbbing cock deep inside of her. Hinata's pussy juices were flowing out of her, pouring down Naruko's heavy balls and dripping onto the tiled floor.

"That was the biggest orgasm I've ever had Naruko, you're amazing!"

Naruko barely registered that Hinata gave her such a high compliment she was enthralled with the carnal sex she was having. She had, had enough of that position and placed Hinata's back against the floor. This was what she wanted, Hinata's fleshy globes in plain view.

"I still can't get over how big your boobs are Hinata, I'm so jealous" said Naruko as she fondled Hinata's bosom.

"Yours aren't much smaller, plus you have that huge piece of meat, I'm the one that should be jealous." replied Hinata as she used both hands to stroke the seemingly larger than ever futa cock.

"Is..is this thing getting bigger?" questioned Hinata

"Hmm, it does look a bit swollen." answered Naruko

Naruko was done talking, she wanted to see Hinata cum all over her cock. She lined up at her entrance and wasted no time shoving the whole cock into her.

"Ahh, not so sudden Naruko! You're gonna tear me in two with this horse cock of yours!"

Naruko wasn't too fond of having her cock compared to a horse but at least Hinata was loving her big cock. She kept fucking Hinata with increasing speed, the Hyuga's large breasts were bouncing around completely out of control. Hinata tried to contain them a bit but, with how big they were and Naruko's rapid fucking they were jiggling out of her arms.

Naruko was loving this sight of Hinata's boobs bouncing out of control it turned her on even more. Her cock began to get thicker within Hinata's ever tightening snatch.

"Ohh, Naruko you're getting even bigger in my wet pussy!"

Naruko's bubble butt was jiggling with every powerful stroke, she leaned in for a kiss. The two busty women's boobs were smashed together, their nipples rubbing against each other's. Naruko's big ass went stuck up high in the air before descending and slamming into Hinata. The two were in complete bliss.

"Ohh Hinata, this is a big one!"

"I'm cumming too Naruko!"

Naruko rammed her cock deep into Hinata one last time. As she finished her thrust her ass jiggled a bit from the force, a blast of sperm shot straight into Hinata's womb. Filling her up and overflowing. Hinata's face was awestruck, she was on the verge of passing out from the pint of cum Naruko had shot in her. Naruko slowly pulled her cock out and watched with joy as the excess cum poured out onto the ground.

"I'm glad you were my first Hinata." Naruko whispered

"I'm glad you were my first as well Naruko" replied an exhausted Hinata


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the final chapter in Fun in the Hidden Leaf, I hope you guys enjoyed the series. I'll try and make this last chapter truly worthy of closing this series. Warning: this chapter contains futa x futa

As the sexual high of both Hinata and Naruko lowered. The two were completely oblivious to the spectators of their sexual escapade. Ino and Sakura had made their way over to the shower stall where the moaning and erotic grunting was coming from, only to find Naruko fucking the brains out of Hinata with her huge futa cock.

\----------(Flashback) Naruko and Hinata Sex Scene----------

"Shhh, Ino we don't want them to know we are watching them." whispered Sakura

"Oh calm, I want to see who is getting it on in the bathroom!" said Ino anxiously

"Oh my god, it's Naruko! And sh…she's a futa!"

"Ya, and she's got some nice equipment too hehe. And I thought Anko was big; Naruko's cock is a bull!"

As Ino said that her snatch was becoming moist from arousal. Even Sakura felt a twitch from her lower member as it began to grow and make its presence known. Ino took note of Sakura's growing cock and quickly grasped it in her warm, tender hands.  
"Ohh, your hands always feel so good Ino."

Ino starting sucking the pink haired kunoichi's cock with fervor.

"Ohh Ino if you keep sucking that hard I'm going to cum already!"

Ino didn't listen, she just wanted to get back to watching Naruko rail Hinata and she knew while Sakura had a boner that wasn't going to happen. She was already thirsty for Naruko's raging girl cock.

"Ohh, Ino here it comes!" moaned Sakura as she sprayed cum into Ino's throat.

"Wow, she can still cum this much?! Sakura as such stamina." thought Ino as she struggled to swallow all of Sakura's hot thick sperm.

"Thanks for the meal Sakura" winked Ino as she licked the leftover cum off her lips.

The two shinobi quickly resumed watching Naruko ram Hinata. Both Hinata and Naruko's breasts were bouncing wildly as their erotic sex continued. Ino and Sakura were enthralled with the lewd sight of Hinata's massive chest being squeezed by the shower wall. Add in Naruko's big ass jiggling with every powerful thrust and the two peeping women's eyes were glued to the scene.

As the animalistic sex between Hinata and Naruko drew to a close Ino was dripping for Naruko's cock and Sakura couldn't want to plant her futa cock inside of Hinata's tight snatch. Really they just wanted to join in with them, they were slowly getting off just to the thought of an orgy with these voluptuous shinobi.

"I want both of them." stated the both Ino and Sakura in unison.

\----------(End of Flashback)----------

Naruko and Hinata lay in the shower, water flowing down their already glistening bodies. Hinata's chest was heaving up and down trying to catch her breath while Naruko took one deep breath in and slowly exhaled out. Her large boobs moving at every motion. While the two recovering ninja were still laying down some familiar friends enter the shower with them.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Naruko." said Ino with a seductive smirk on her beautiful face.

"Ya, it's been too quiet around here without you." said Sakura holding her rock hard dick in her hand.

Naruko was leering at Ino's large bust and sexy body, and Sakura's big bubble butt not to mention seeing Sakura's cock was turning Naruko on a bit too. This brought some life back into Naruko's cock. Her lower member inflated to its foot long length once again. What a sight it was, Naruko was laying on the ground with her arms reaching out behind her holding her up off the ground a bit, with her legs wide open and her massive foot long anaconda was throbbing in the air.

"Wow, seeing her cock up close like this… it's really big" said Ino in anticipation.

Sakura was getting tired of being upstaged on this glorious night and she had just the plan to deal with it this time. A secret technique she found while looking for medical training scrolls. Sakura began forming the hand signs and then…  
"Secret Art: Sex Sage Jutsu!"

Sakura's body began to change; her hair grew out till it was as long as Hinata's, her breasts grew a bit too till they for DDD cups at least, her ass got even bigger not only that but she also grew a few inches in height but, most importantly balls began to swell and inflate… her cock started to enlarge.

" .god" is all Ino could say as she watch Sakura transform into a sex goddess.

Her already fairly thick cock went from 8.5 inches to 13 inches and her thickness was on par with Tsunade and Naruko. Even Hinata was leering at Sakura's new body and her new and improved assets. All four girls where just standing/sitting there looking at each other's bodies caught up in lust and unable to move.

Sakura was the first to break the standstill as she moved in and kissed Hinata. Hinata was more than happy to return the kiss. Naruko saw this as a perfect time to stand up kiss Ino while putting her hands on Ino's round ass. The true fun was just beginning.

Sakura was dominating Hinata's tongue with skill, as was Ino with Naruko. It's only natural since both Hinata and Naruko were virgins till today. Hinata slowly slide her hands down Sakura's smooth, strong back till she found what she really wanted to play with. Sakura's big, round ass. She already had the best bubble butt in the village but with her Sex Sage jutsu it was even bigger and rounder now.

Hinata took great pleasure in grabbing and kneading the pink haired ninja's rump. Sakura wasn't about to be outdone, she took her hands out of Hinata's hair and fondled the busty lavender eyed girl's boobs. Ino and Naruko were getting straight down to business as Ino was all over Naruko. Ino was kneading Naruko's large bust with one hand, the other was fondling her swelling balls. Ino's hands weren't the only thing busy, she was deep throating Naruko and the female Jinchūriki was feeling every inch that Ino took down.

"Ahh, Ino your throat is so tight! It feels so good."

Ino grinned at the compliment as she went back to taking as much of this massive cock as she could.

"Hey, Naruko… let's see who can make their partner orgasm the most?" Sakura grinned wide as she proposed the contest.

"Hmm, sounds like fun to me hehe." Naruko was all too willing to join in Sakura's contest, she knows better than anyone how competitive she can be.

Both of the futa girls stopped whatever they were doing with their partners so they could begin the contest. They both laid on their back so Hinata and Ino would ride them for the first position.

Both of the futa's cocks were throbbing and bobbing in the air with anticipation.

"Umm, go easy on me ok Naruko… you could split me in two with this thing." said an uneasy Ino as she lowered herself to just above Naruko's lower member.

"Uhh, ya same for you too Sakura, this thing is huge and I'm still recovering from Naruko." said Hinata seconding Ino caution to the futas.

Both Hinata and Ino grasped their respective partners' thick cocks in their hand and guided it to their dripping pussys. They were both going to descend on the girlcocks slowly and Sakura and Naruko had other things in mind. Without warning both Naruko and Sakura grabbing the hips of their lovers and slammed them deep onto their raging hard-ons.

"Ohhh!" screamed both Hinata and Ino as the two orgasmed right when their asses smacked against the others hips.

"That's one!" both Naruko and Sakura exclaimed as they started pounding into their lover tight snatches.

The speed and force both Naruko and Sakura were going at would be enough to make every women orgasm within seconds. Hinata and Ino big round asses were jiggling with the pounding they were receiving. Each powerful thrust sent a ripple through the round rumps of Hinata and Ino they were bouncing up and down rapidly as their sex partners pounded away at their pussys, both Naruko and Sakura were enthralled in the sex and the competition.

"Ahhh, ss..s…slow down Naruko!" said Ino as she was struggling to keep her sanity.

Hinata was also trying to keep her sanity and couldn't even muster the strength to speak and she wrapped her arms around Sakura and came all over the pink haired ninja's cock.

"Ha! That's two for me ya blonde bimbo!" shouted Sakura

Naruko wasn't fond of being called a bimbo and she quickens her thrust to a blinding pace.

"Ohh, Ohhh! Naruko you're going to melt my pussy! I'm gonna cum!" moaned Ino as she released her sweet love juices all over Naruko's cock.

Both Naruko and Sakura have had enough of these positions and put Ino and Hinata in the doggystyle. They immediately began to shove their swollen members into the wet snatches. Naruko was laying on Ino's back while reaching around and grasping her breasts as the bounced wildly from the intense fucking she was getting. Sakura was lifting Hinata up a bit, you could see the outline of her monster cock against the pale skin of Hinata, the Hyuga's face in ecstasy.

Ino and Hinata had continued to orgasm from the passionate pounding they were receiving. It seemed like each thrust sent an orgasm surging through their overstimulated bodies. Sakura and Naruko lost count of how many orgasms either Hinata or Ino had they were lost in the sex all ideas of the competition were lost in lust.

"I'm reaching my limit Ino"

"I'm reaching mine as well Hinata"

Naruko and Sakura thrust slowed and they prepared to unleash their seed.

"Ohh here it comes!" grunted Sakura as she pulled out of Hinata and sprayed semen wildly all over the place

Naruko soon followed suit as she pulled out of Ino with a *pop* and covered her ass and back in thick, hot semen. The shinobi were heaving heavily trying to regain their composure. Hinata and Ino were clearly out of it. Sakura was slower to recover than Naruko who was always fast to recover, probably because of the nine tails inside of her.

"Well Sakura, that jutsu is really cool… but you didn't think you were the only one to unlock sage mode in these past three years?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of Naruko going into sage mode.

"Well, you're going to love this, Secret Art: Sex Sage Jutsu!"

As Naruko said this her breasts inflated to the size of Tsunade's her as was nearly as good as Sakura's and her cock… oh her cock. It had swelled to the massive size of 16 inches long and thick as all hell.

"That's… that's not right, it's just so fucking big!" Sakura exclaimed both in shock and in rage.

"You can tell me that when its inside of you." Naruko gave a slightly evil grin as she said this.

"Ha, ya right that's not going anywhere near me."

Naruko quickly stepped over to Sakura with her enhanced dick laying on Sakura's long pink hair. The girls quickly found themselves in the 69 positon blowing each other. Naruko wasn't experienced enough to take Sakura's large sage cock and Sakura was simply having a tough time taking all of Naruko's.

"Jeez, I don't even think Ino could take this whole monster cock down her throat." Thought Sakura as she drooled over the impossible thick futa cock.

Naruko rolled over so Sakura's back was against the warm shower floor. She moved her colossal cock and rubbed and prodded at Sakura's entrance. Sakura looked on as she prepared herself to be ravaged by this inhuman cock.

Naruko slowly pushed deeper into Sakura, her face was contorted as she tried to hide the fact that Naruko was stretching her out so much.

"Ahh, Shit Naruko you're just so big!" grunted Sakura as she was beginning to like having Naruko's horse cock inside of her.

Naruko finally pushed all 16 inches of her impossible thick meat into Sakura. While her cock was being squeezed by Sakura tight walls, Sakura's impressive cock was being squeezed between both her breasts and Naruko's massive boobs.

Naruko began thrusting in and out of Sakura's sex, she squeezed her boobs around Sakura's cock and the pink haired women did the same. It was a four boob, boob-job. Based off Sakura face you could tell she was enjoying it. Sakura's cock popped up between the breasts of Naruko and her own, Naruko licked it and eventually began sucking it.

"Ugh, I'm close Naruko!"

She paid no mind to Sakura's warning and kept sucking on the girlcock like a lollipop.

"Here it comes!" moaned Sakura as her voice arched in ecstasy.

Naruko couldn't handle all of the cum that was pouring out of Sakura and let some spill out onto their bodies and their boobs continued to rub and be smashed against each other as Naruko was nearing her climax as well.

"Wait, don't cum inside of me!" begged Sakura but, it was too late.

Naruko gave three powerful thrusts and on the third one, Sakura orgasmed and Naruko blew a massive load deep into Sakura.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed as Naruko's thick semen poured into Sakura cause her stomach to inflate to crazy proportions.

"AHH! Pull out Naruko I'm gonna explode if you keep coming in me!"

Naruko was eventually forced out of Sakura as her own semen pushed her cock out. Naruko fell on her back as she cock was swinging wildly in the air like a hose spraying sperm everywhere. Sakura's abused snatch was leaking pints of cum as she came down from her climax and Naruko's excessive amount of sperm.

"Our amazing Naruko."

"So are you Sakura, I hope there will be more fun moments to come."

The four girls laid there, their large breast heaving up and down as their bodies slowly recovered from their sex escapade. This was truly a fun night in the Hidden Leaf.


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s your friendly Futa-Fairy here bringing you a bonus chapter to my first futa story! Think of this as a little thank you to all the people that made my first ever story a success! In my terms, it’s a success at least! (✿◠‿◠)

Roughly a decade and a half have passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War. The shinobi world is finally at peace. The young heroes have blossomed into adulthood and many have had kids of their own. Our story begins in the beautiful home of Sakura and Sarada Uchiha.

Sarada is a sixteen-year-old girl who wants nothing more than to become a world class shinobi. Her skills outmatch many her age and her sharingan is exquisite. She took well after her father and mother, boasting Sakura’s strength and chakra control and her father's ninjutsu--along with the coveted sharingan.

Her quick wit is certainly her fathers but when it comes to her now noticeable figure, she definitely takes after her mother. Her bust was a perky C-cup which looked large on her thin frame, her chest narrows into a fit waist.

Much to her mother’s delight, Sarada had her bubble butt. It was smaller than her mom’s mainly due to how thin she is but is nonetheless impressive for a girl of her stature.

Sarada had become increasingly curious about her mother's body, not in a sexual way but more so; she wondered if her mother was like her. The young shinobi’s body was going through all kinds of changes and Sarada began to go to her mother for answers.

\---------------

“I’m back dear! Help me put up the groceries!” shouted Sakura.

Sarada rounded the corner and darted into the kitchen. She was wearing her normal attire. Her hair had grown out considerably; reaching just past her shoulders now. Sasuke mentioned how she looked a lot like his mom with longer hair, she wasn’t sure why that made her happy but it did. Ever since then she’d been keeping her hair longer.

“H-Hey mom… can I ask you a question?” asked Sarada in an unusually timid voice.

“Sure honey, what is it? Trouble with the boys? Hmmmm!?” Sakura joked while continuing to put up the groceries.

“Umm, no you see… i-it's about me and my body.”

Sakura had a small panic and dropped a couple heads of cabbage.

“O-Oh, I see; well I’m probably to blame for not talking to you about your unique traits.” answered the pinkette with a deep exhale.

“Why am I a freak?!” shouted Sarada who was visibly distressed. Her mother quickly came over and pulled her into a deep and loving hug.

“You’re no freak darling.” whispered Sakura in her daughter's ear.

“Then why aren’t you like me?” retorted Sarada.

“Oh, dear I thought you knew? I’m just like you!” Sakura quickly unbuttons her tight pants and dropped them to the floor. “See! You’re a futanari just like me! And we aren't freaks! It’s actually more common than you might think.” 

Sarada looked in bewilderment at the flaccid growth dangling between her mother's legs. After eyeing it for longer than Sakura would’ve liked, Sarada’s face lit up in a bright shade of red. 

“M-M-Mother!!!! You can’t just drop your pants! It’s broad daylight for fuck sake!” Sarada protested, the young woman adjusted her glasses for good measure.

“Why not? We’re all family here! And watch your language missy!” Sakura flicked her rambunctious daughter square in her forehead.

“Ow!” Sarada rubbed her forehead and looked at her mother, “So if you have a… dick, too. Did you… ya know… notice other girls?”

“Of course I did honey, I even fucked quite a few! Haha!”

“Really! Can you tell me about it?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not… but don't tell your dad! This stays between us girls.”

Both the girls walked over to the table and Sakura began to divulge her favorite story. The night she can her best friends all went to a local hot spring for some fun and relaxation. Sarada’s eyes light up at the rather graphic details her mother went into.  
The young Uchiha would have never guessed her mom fucked Mrs. Yamanaka silly for years. The lewd vision of Ino’s massive breasts failing in the air forced Sarada’s ‘other head’ to rise.

Although, thinking about one of her teachers, Miss Anko Mitarashi, really took the wind outta her sails. Sure Miss Anko may have been a looker back in the day but, she wasn’t quite on Sarada’s list of ‘fuckable babes in the Hidden Leaf’.

However, her third leg rose once more hearing about the sex battle her mom had with Naruko! She was always good friends with Boruto and saw Hinata quite often, she’d jerked herself to sleep for many nights thinking about those massive breasts and that big juicy ass.

“Hey, hey! Are you even listening?!” shouted an irritated Sakura.

“Um, yea of course.” replied Sarada who readjusted her glasses for the umpteenth time.

“Well, anyways… why did you ask about this all of a sudden?”

“I’ve just been having a ‘harder’ time… erm, controlling it.” Sarada was a bit embarrassed from mentioning that and frantically started to twirl her thumbs.

“Oh, that’s to be expected. You are a hormonal teenage girl after all!” Sakura clapped her hands together, she was a bit too cheerful about all this for Sarada’s taste. But then again, Sarada took after her father when it came to being more serious about things.

“I-If you don’t mind, would you show me your… y-you know.” asked a blushing Sakura.

“W-W-What?! I-I guess…” Sarada stood and began to undo her kunoichi clothing. Her mother's erotic story gave her a raging boner only making it more difficult to pull her dick out of its confinement. The young brunette finally managed to pull her heavy beast out and turned to face her mother.

Sakura threw her hands on the table and gasped. Her eyes went wide and soon after her hands swiftly rose to try and conceal her shock and amazement. 

She hadn’t seen Sarada’s ‘lil wanker’ for years, since the child learned to dress herself really. There was nothing ‘lil’ about the beast Sarada was sporting. Sakura couldn’t break her stare on her daughter's rock hard cock. And it was beginning to make Sarada uneasy.

“M-Mom? Is there something wrong with it? I-It’s too small isn’t it?!” Sarada went to grasp her own cock, she’d become used to the two hands required to wrap around the base.

“S-Small? Heha… n-no sweetie it's… it's definitely not too small.” Sakura slowly walked forward and brushed her dainty fingers over the head of Sarada’s cock. While Sakura’s cockhead had always been true to her name, being bright pink; Sarada’s was more of a purple. Moreover, it was scorching hot to the touch.

“That feels so good…” Sarada whispered, her mother continued to run her fingers from the head to the base of her daughter's big cock. She got on her knees and lifted up the anaconda, it was heavy, far heavier than her own.

Next, Sakura eyed Sarada’s large swinging pendulums. She bounced the apple sized balls in her hand, marveling at their smoothness.

“I-I can’t believe my daughter is so much bigger than me! Everything about her cock is just so big and sexy.” Sakura thought. The mature woman’s hands started to jerk off her own cock with one and finger her pussy with the other.

“I’m getting so turned on by seeing and feeling my own daughters cock… t-this is wrong but…” Sakura’s thoughts began to betray her. She was lost in her own world masturbating right on the kitchen floor in front of her daughter, to thoughts of Sarada’s big, fat cock.

Sakura wasn’t the only one getting lost in the situation. Sarada’s lust was brimming and seeing her mother jerking off on the floor in front of her sent the young kunoichi over the edge.

“Suck my dick mother!” exclaimed Sarada. The brunette put one hand at the base of her flesh rod and the other on her mother's pink hair. Before Sakura knew what was going on her daughter used her monstrous strength and forced her entire cock down her mother's tight throat.

Sakura squirted all over the tile floor. Both her pussy and cock were twitching with unruly excitement. Sakura was nearly always the giver and never the taker when it came to sex. Something about being dominated by her daughter was tapping into her inner pervert.

Sakura’s arms went limp as Sarada was unrelenting with her brutal assault on her mother's throat. Her thrusts were hard and fast, the inexperienced girl had a loose and undisciplined rhythm to her thrusts.

What was only ten minutes felt like hours to Sakura, her throat was stretching around this beastly cock. Sakura’s throat was becoming a cock sleeve for her daughter.

“Argh! Take it all mom!” Sarada’s vicious moans and grunts were a late warning to her mother whose throat was being flooded like the river Nile with piping hot spunk.

The initial load sent Sakura over the edge once more, her pussy was soaking and her cock sprayed the ground with cum. Shortly after the first few strings, Sakura felt her throat filling up and tried the best she could to swallow it all.

Sarada grabbed onto the back of Sakura’s head and forced whatever remaining cock there was outside of her mother's mouth into her throat. Her futa-cock was emptying straight into Sakura’s stomach. The older kunoichi’s stomach began to inflate with the torrent of sperm swimming in her stomach.

Sarada pulled her monster out of her mother's abused throat and fell back into the chair. While Sarada was reclining, Sakura was still kneeling on the floor her head tilted back and mouth wide open. Her body convulsing from the skull fucking her own offspring gave her. She had never orgasmed so hard in her life, and it would be a special moment the two of them would never forget.

\---------------

A few days later, when Sakura could finally talk again, she called her good friend Hinata over the phone in hopes she might have a way to deal with this mess.

“Hello? Sakura?” asked the bluenette picking up the phone.

“Heya, Hinata! I hope I’m not interrupting you or anything.” replied Sakura.

“Not at all! What do you need?”

“Well, it's complicated, soo… I may have givin’ Sarada a pretty serious blowjob.” Sakura said cringing a little bit.

Hinata was silent for a moment before she responded, “You what?! How did that even happen?!”

“Well I-I don’t know really but, she was asking me about being a futa and stuff… so I asked to see her cock just to make sure it was developing fine and stuff… and, it’s fucking massive!”

“W-Wow, I don’t know what to say…” Hinata’s face grew flush.

“Yeah, I’m still a little shocked by it all still… so have you talked with Himawari about this stuff yet?”

“Not at all, but she’s actually not a futanari. S-So… just how big was Sarada?”

“Hinata! I don’t think you really need to know that.” Sakura blushed at even the thought of her daughter's member. “But… if you must know… I’d guess around 13 inches (33cm) maybe?”

Sakura didn’t know but Hinata’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, the Hyuga felt a stirring in her loins, an undeniable heat.

“Wow, that's really s-something! Is she as *gulp* skilled as you were.” Hinata was rubbing her legs together like a bitch in heat. Whether she was aware of it or not, her mind was already plotting a way to get a closer look at Sarada’s package.

The red hue on Sakura’s face deepens with the slightly provocative words flowing from Hinata’s mouth.

“I-I can’t say really, I lost track of how many times I came when she was shoving that thing down my throat.” The pink-haired kunoichi began sliding her hand down her pants and slowly fingered herself. “W-Well, I’ve got to go! There're fingers in the kitchen… I-I mean there’s flies! Flies everywhere! B-Bye!”

\---------------

Naruko was finishing her several months' long trip to all the great shinobi lands with a final venture to the five Kage summit in the Hidden Cloud. Boruto took Himawari to go train with some of his friends, the two were due to be gone for a week.

Hinata sat in the kitchen by her lonesome cooking up a meal for herself. She was honestly happy to have the place to herself for a bit, raising two kids can get a bit crazy, to say the least.

The bluenette was walking around in nothing but her cooking apron. It’d been awhile since she walked around with her breasts out. The girls needed to breathe! Suddenly, she heard a knocking at the door and walked over to see who it was. She opened the door while concealing everything but her head behind the door.

“Oh hey, Sarada, can I help you with something?”

“Hello Mrs. Hinata, I’m looking for Boruto.”

“Oh, I’m afraid he isn't here right now.”

“Well, that’s fine. Sorry to bother you!” Sarada turned around and was about to head back home until Hinata grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

“It’s getting dark! Why not stay for dinner at least!” cheered Hinata as she pulled the Uchiha inside and gently shut the door. Hinata had quickly forgotten she was only wearing an apron but then, she remembered the conversation her and Sakura had. A lecherous grin grew across her beautiful pale face.

“Come in, come in! Sit down over here, dinner's almost ready.” Hinata waited for Sarada to sit down then she ‘accidently’ knocked a fork off the counter. Sarada hadn’t notice Hinata ‘clothing’ yet but, that was sure to change.

“Oops, silly me.” Hinata bent over in full view of Sarada to pick up the fork, her big white ass in plain sight of Sarada.

“H-Holy shit! She’s got nothing on but that apron! W-What’s she doing?!” thought Sarada. Trying to keep her calm demeanor the young shinobi simply adjusted her glasses and looked around the room avoiding the busty Hyuga at all costs.

The damage had already been done and blood began racing to Sarada’s hardening member. She placed her hands in her lap to hide her growth as much as possible.

Hinata pulled a small sample out of the oven and skipped over to Sarada, the Hyuga’s ample bust making lewd slapping sounds with every skip. While Sarada couldn’t see Hinata’s breasts flapping about, the sounds were more than enough to get her just a little harder.

“Here! Try some of these! They were your mom’s favorites! It's ironic you came over the day I was making them.” Hinata leans into Sarada’s face holding the plate of food. The apron did its best to contain the mountainous cleavage.

This time Sarada was forced to look since she didn’t want to be rude. The Uchiha’s head slowly turned eyeing the plate, then the food, then what could only be described as the kingdom of the boobs. A spurt of blood shot out her nose, the whole situation was too much for her to handle.

She could feel the intense strain her cock was putting on her panties and her shorts as it swelled forming a large noticeable bulge in her lap. Hinata noticed the little line of blood failing form Sarada’s nose. She put the food down and went to wipe it off with a cloth.

Sarada briefly looked down, while Hinata put the plate down, to see how noticeable her coiled up cock was (it’s 11/10 easy to see). When the Uchiha looked back up she saw Hinata’s bosom drawing closer and closer to her face.

In a bit of panic, she slides down in the chair and accidentally tripped Hinata. The older woman fell cleavage first into Sarada’s face and pushed them both to the floor.

“Mhmm! Mmmm!!!” yelled the smothered Sarada.

“O-Oh dear! I’m so sorry Sarada!” Hinata apologized and lifted her breasts off Sarada’s face. The MILF was sitting right on Sarada’s straining erection, to make matters worse (or better) for Sarada; Hinata’s breasts bounced free in that last fiasco and were on full display.

The chilling air brushed across Hinata’s supple breasts causing her nipples to rise from the sensation. It’d been nearly half a year since Hinata, ‘knocked-boots’, and her body was on edge because of it. Deep down she wanted something to fill her up again.

“Sarada, did you hurt your knee? I feel a pretty nasty bump.”

“Oooooh my gosh, umm yea, my knee musta hit the ground pretty hard I guess.” Sarada was sweating harder than ever before.

“Holy shit her boobs look even bigger outside of the apron!” thought Sarada.

“Well, let me take a look.” Hinata got in between Sarada’s legs to look at the possible contusion.

“Oh. My. God.” gasped Hinata, “T-That’s not your knee is it?”

“I-I can explain! It’s just that you were wearing that skimpy apron and your boobs fell out… I-I’m sorry.” Sarada’s eyes fell to her hands.

Hinata was on a completely different note, the older woman was already unbuttoning Sarada’s pants. Next came that zipper that was holding back that beast.

“Wait! Mrs. Hinata! I-I don’t think we should do this.” whined Sarada.

“Oh please, you can lie all you want but, your body is always going to answer for you.” Hinata slowly tugged on the zipper.

Soon after the zipper was halfway down both girls heard a tearing noise. It was Sarada’s bright red panties tearing open from her fat cock yearning to be free. The beast ripped right through the panties and slapped Hinata right in her face. The throbbing member was nearly glowing with how much heat there was emanating from it.

Sarada was quite relieved to have that painful straining gone but was still embarrassed about her rock hard cock ripping her favorite pair of panties and slapping the Hokage's wife right in her face.

“Wow, you're just so big for a girl your age. Sakura wasn’t kidding; you’re way bigger than her.” cooed Hinata, unable to avert her gaze from the towering member.

“Wait, my mom talked to you about m-my dick?!” Sarada’s eyes shot up to meet Hinata’s salacious gaze.

“It’s just girl talk. Now… are you gonna use that slab of cock meat or what?” Hinata was lying on her back in the missionary position. Sarada was mad but, not mad enough to turn down this.

“Just remember… you asked for it!”

“I asked for it? Well isn’t she a bit cocky.” Hinata was a bit off-put by that comment but more than anything she was simply ready to be raided by Sarada.

“Here we go!” yelled Sarada as she speared Hinata and spread her walls apart. “Argh, you’re so tight.”

“I’m pretty sure any woman would be tight around you!” cried out Hinata.

Sarada wasted no time in revving herself up to full speed. Her long powerful strokes sent Hinata’s breasts into a bouncing frenzy. Sarada grabbed hold of those utters and kneaded roughly.

“Oh please god! If you play with them like that… I won’t last!” moaned Hinata.

“Man, these things are huge! Mom always said she was jealous of this rack!” said Sarada as she pinched and pulled at Hinata nipples.

Sarada was using all her strength in every thrust. Hinata was gripping her cock so tight it was hard to even move her cock. A faint outline could be seen in Hinata’s flat stomach where Sarada’s cock bottomed out in.

“Kami! I’m cumming already!” moaned Hinata, the bluenette drenched Sarada’s cock in her love juices. Hinata orgasmed so hard it pushed Sarada’s cock out of her dripping snatch.

Sarada grabbed Hinata by her waist and turned her over. The older woman's large butt sticking in the air while her breasts were squashed against the floor. Sarada ‘flossed’ Hinata’s ass cheeks with her rod.

“Wow, I can't believe how thick her cock feels in between my ass cheeks!” Hinata’s mind was becoming more and more obsessed with Sarada  
.  
While Hinata was thinking about the cock sliding up and down her butt, Sarada was meditating on how glorious Hinata’s ass was, “Shit, this ass might even be bigger than mom’s.”

Sarada prodded at Hinata’s glistening entrance; Hinata’s pussy was twitching, eager to accept the beast into her cage. The young kunoichi grit her teeth as she forced herself into Hinata’s depths.

The older woman’s body was pulsing with each and every bit of cock that entered her. Hinata’s back arched more and more till she was finally filled up.

“S-Shit your cock is so hot!” said Hinata who orgasmed again from Sarada’s hot cock being shoved into her depths yet again.

Sarada wasted no time getting back in her rhythm and plowed away at the mature pussy before her. The speed was more than Hinata was used to.

“Slow down! You’ll break me if you keep this up!” begged Hinata as she got fucked into the ground.

Sarada marveled at how Hinata’s ass shook and jiggled with every thrust of her cock. Without missing a stroke she bent down and bit Hinata on the ass.

“Ow! W-What are you doing back there!?”

“Taking a bite out of this peachy ass! Isn't it obvious!” answered Sarada while slapping Hinata’s ass giving it a red tint.

Nearly half an hour passed in that position and Sarada showed no signs of slowing down. The young Uchiha grabbed hold of Hinata’s waist and stood up, forcing the bluenette into a slutty handstand.

Those massive breasts flopped about, Hinata tried to look under her breasts to see the lewd sight of Sarada pulling her cock out and shoving back into her but alas, the view was being blocked by those E-Cup breasts of hers!

“Arghh, here comes a big one!” bellowed Sarada gave a few final thrusts.

“W-Wait! Ohh… god there’s so much!” moaned Hinata.

Hinata could feel Sarada’s lively sperm rushing into her and filling her up. Sarada was frozen like a statue as her cock unleash cum like it was a hose. Soon the young ninja’s body ceased up and Hinata slides off her cock and onto the floor.

Sarada finally came back moments after and laid down on her back. Hinata was still regaining control over her orgasming body, the busty bluenette simply convulsed on the floor with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Phew, that was amazing! I could get used to this… guess I’ll pay Mrs. Ino a visit next!” Sarada was finally coming to terms with her body, and she was ready to cash in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested in my Fairytail and One Piece stories, I plan to get back to those and take a small break from the ‘Futa-Sagas’.


End file.
